Nuclear Wonderland
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: When a Great Being disappears, a group of Matoran and Toa follow his footsteps. Their objective: Find and rescue him. His last know place, though, is a dead world ravaged by toxic fires. Or in layman's terms, a nuclear wasteland. Rated T for violence and blood and gore.


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BIONICLE. I own Diaon, Erab, Ahpolki, Wielder Unit 7702, the Quanotik spices, Izewofk and its inhabitants, Velobla, and The Harvester. Jareroden belongs to Jareoden Audtitore, Zukon to Chaos Master, Helad/Ilod to CallanLoF, Gringat to Gringat (though this incarnation was based off of S.E.D's version.), Komart to Peter Crasher, Akara to AkaraTheGreat, and Aridike to Time Baron.**_

_**PS: This chapter was also co-written with Jareroden97.**_

_**Chapter 1: An Unlikely Beginning**_

**LOCATION: Somewhere on the Southern Continent, Matoran Universe…**

Akara dashed his way through the ashes, knocking down one of the invaders. He couldn't believe this. Why would anyone attack this humble village? What did they ever do to them? What would they gain out of this? He his thoughts were interrupted when a hunch-backed monster fired a bolt of energy at him. They grasped themselves around his wrists and ankles like cuffs. He fell Kanohi-first to the ground, horror printed on it. As the monster walked toward him, a flash of icy-blue light blinded him for a brief moment. In brief moment, though, the monster was no longer standing. A slug-like creature slithered out of a scrapheap nearby. Where they came from was obvious.

Something grasped his energetic chains and yanked him out, like a fish on a hook. He was mask-to-mask with a tall being, around 7 feet he presumed. He wore grey-and-silver armor, carrying a jetpack and a large barbed sword. Neon-green eyes-no, _optics_, - scanned the Matoran. If his Ruru could, it would've shown uneasiness. One weird thing was that the being didn't have a Kanohi. At least, as far as he could tell. It looked like a pincer-turned-faceplate, if he said so himself. Another thing he noticed was that one shoulder was spiked, the other with a shield attached to it.

The being spoke in a metallic, almost monotone voice. "I believe that you should be thanking me." He said with little to no emotion. The next thing the Matoran of Magnetism knew, he felt a great force hit him from behind. His body couldn't bear it, and darkness soon consumed the universe around him.

**LOCATION: Unknown pocket dimension….**

A blue armored Toa of Gravity and Water floated in slumber, frozen in stasis. His armor was that of an artist, though sadly had no official status among some form of society. Not that it bothered him, of course. Quite the contrary, he hated the noisy, annoying crowds. The red-orange eyes behind his transparent-blue Ruru began blazing once more, after…. What? A decade, century, perhaps Millennia? He couldn't keep track. He didn't need to keep track of time, though, as his memories rushed back to him.

_Aridike….._ Commanded a strange voice, intruding his thoughts. _The time has come…_

The 21st Baron recognized the voice, though he didn't know the face it belonged to. He knew, though, that he was the reason he was here. It was he who taught him how to use his powers. This hidden being brought him here for a reason, but why? Perhaps very soon, he'll have the answers. A portal opened, revealing a blue-and-silver Toa. He bore a Kiril-like Kanohi, lime-green eyes shining like lightstones.

"Wake up, sunshine," he laughed. "We're going on a field trip."

_**LOCATION: Northern Continent**_

Jareroden sliced through the head of a Rahkshi or Darkness, as three more of the monstrosities surrounded him, hissing in dead, metallic tones. Jareroden sighed with exasperation as he sent bolts of metal into the chest of one, while he flung another into a crumbling rock wall with magnetism.

He hadn't expected there to be this many Rahkhsi patrolling the Northern Continent, but, as the Brotherhood was locked in war with the Dark Hunters, Rahkshi were a common sight in the wilderness. He was here to scope out a Brotherhood fortress, so the Order could know what they were up against when they launched their assault on the Northern Continent.

This would be one of the first battles of the coming war. The Order was about to reveal itself, and make war on the Brotherhood of Makuta.

Jareroden was flung out of his memories as a Rahkshi of Plantlife slammed its staff into his stomach. Jareroden cursed under his breath as he slammed his greatsword into the Rahkshi's shins, knocking it off its feet. He promptly dispatched it with a blow to the head.

He spun as another entity approached, clad in crimson and purple armor, with a polished gold mask on his face. His eyes were a sickly green, and his blade was spiked from the hilt to the tip.

"Tridax." Jareroden said, tightening his grip on his greatsword.

The Makuta emitted a chuckle that sounded like grinding metal. "Toa Jareroden, it's been too long since we last met, when I sent you tumbling off the Mountain of Xia."

Jareroden rolled his eyes. "Not long enough."

Tridax twitched his blade. Jareroden flinched. Realizing his mistake too late, Tridax blasted shadow energy into his chest, while simultaneously activating his mask. Before Jareroden could slam into a nearby tree, he was sucked into a wormwhole summoned by Tridax.

Jareroden's vision clouded, and he was unconscious.

_**A minute later, upon entry to the destination….**_

When he woke, he was definitely not on the Northern Continent. All around him was dust and ruin. The air was heavy and tasted of sulfur. Pools of acid dotted the land, and in the distance Jareroden could make out strange creatures. The sky was a pale orange, the clouds a listless grey.

Jareroden got to his feet, and pulled out his greatsword that was embedded in the mushy ground. The Toa had no idea where he was, but somehow he figured that it wasn't exactly a friendly place.

He saw the ruins of a city to the south. _Might as well head over there, _he thought, _Might be someone who can tell me where in Mata Nui's name I am_.

Slinging his weapon over his back, Jareroden trudged toward the city. As he did, he heard a strange sound. It was a mix between a being coughing and iron nails gridding together. He turned around, a choice he'd regret. Just a few feet away was something from the mind of Karzahni. A deformed organic being shambled its way toward him, with numerous metal spikes imbedded in its arms. The creature ran toward the Toa, but a bit of Magnetism stuck it to the ground. Before he could gloat, Jareroden fell to his knees, and then completely collapsed. He could feel his insides screaming, being eaten away by a dead flare. Finally, his eyelids fell down as well.

**LOCATION: Not far from Jareroden's current position…**

Once the Toa pasted out, the creature got back up. Many questions crossed its brain. What the world just happened!? What is that… thing before it? How did it get stuck to the ground? Like all beings, its curiosity got the best of it. Just as it was an inch from the black-and-silver creature, it noticed a strange light in the distance. One thing came to mind: Bad. The abomination hightailed toward the east.

Out of the vortex came a white-and-silver Toa. He wore a Miru Nuva, which had a scope at the right eye. His exposed eye shone a mango-yellow, while a thin cyan laser leapt from his scope. It hit the Toa, processing the data it gathered. He needed to get him out of here, now. Sighing, the heavily armored Toa of Ice slung the unconscious one of Iron and Magnetism over his right shoulder. A new portal opened before him, and he didn't hesitate to enter. Once he reached the end, his armor changed and simmered. Now he lost his scope, replaced with a normal eyehole. He also lost some bulk, reduced to an assassin like form. A black-and-silver being, wearing armor from perhaps another time, approached him.

"Let me guess: Detoxing?" He muttered.

The Ko-Toa nodded. "One of our contacts chose the wrong person. We're lucky enough to have found him."

He handed the young Toa to the Shelek-bearing entity. "At least that's one specimen still alive." He sighed in relief.

"Focus, Makuta." Snapped the older Toa. "We've got more important things at hand."

The Makuta growled, but kept his temper. He grabbed a needle from a nearby table, tabbing it to make sure there were no air bubbles. Once he confirmed so, he stuck it into an opening in Jareroden's armor, where the upper arm and shoulder connect. Just a few seconds after the injection, the Toa suddenly leapt to his feet. Before anyone could react, the Makuta and Ko-Toa were stuck a wall. The Hau-bearing Toa walked before them, pointing his Greatsword at the Makuta.

"Oi! Watch it!" The victim shouted.

At first, Jareroden was a bit surprised by the word "Oi". What sort of strange vocabulary was that? It didn't matter, he still wanted answers. Elemental Energy engulfed his blade, his dark-blue eyes burning with impatience.

"Out with it, Makuta scum. Where am I?" Snapped Jareroden.

He gulped. "Why, at our medical bay of course." The Makuta assured. "Now would you kindly release us, please?"

Jareroden growled, but did as the captive said. Said captive whipped his armor with his clawed hands.

"Hmpt, no respect for the doctor these days." He muttered under his breath.

"That would be Mistrak, one of our main scientists." The white Toa sighed as the Makuta brushed dust off his armor. "I am Ilod, Toa of Ice. You are Jareroden, correct?"

Said Toa tightened the grip on his sword. "How-?"

"It gets easier once you study Mental Shielding." Mistrak butted in. "Quite advanced, I'll give you that. Still, there're some loopholes. Don't worry, we won't spoil anything."

Jareroden kept his stance for a few more seconds before calming down. He heard a quiet series of footsteps, and spun around facing the source. Before him was a Turaga, plagued by time and age. The first thing that struck him was his color scheme: red and dark green. Was he connected to Plantlife?

Ilod spoke first. "Gringat, are the others here?"

The Turaga nodded. "Diaon just came in with Komart and Aridike. Dalta went on ahead to find an entry point for the Gate."

Ilod smiled. "Good. All have been gathered then." He turned to Jareroden. "Your encounter with Tridax was no coincidence. We alerted one of our members of a certain situation. He suggested you."

Jareroden stood still. A minute passed before he reacted, and he did so violently. He lashed his sword at the Toa of Ice, only for it to stop in midswing. He turned to see Mistrak. He didn't know why, but there was something about him. Something that calmed the fire within. He felt the chains of magnetic energy melt away, and his blade lowered gently. His rage vaporized as well. Ilod placed his hand on his shoulder, guiding him toward the Turaga. Gringat took the lead and led them down the door he entered from.

Mistrak smirked as they did so. "And they say that Charisma's useless."

_**One minute later, Dimensional Truce HQ…**_

What Jareroden saw was not exactly what he expected his group to be. Sure, there were Toa, but not the usual type either. One Toa was gold-and-black, wearing a Kanohi Kualsi. He had dark blue eyes and wore mechanical wings on his back. Another Toa wore blue-and-orange armor, bearing a noble Ruru, red-orange eyes burning behind it. Two matoran were also present. A black-and-silver Matoran of Magnetism, bearing a great Ruru, was present. Also present was a Ko-Matoran with a Tryna. Behind them was a towering entity, clan in brown and gold. What surprised Jareroen was the Kanohi he wore: The Vahi. All three mentioned had lime-green eyes. The golden Toa turned to the blue one.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet this "Cirvon" person?" He inquired.

The blue Toa shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Diaon and Erab had something else in mind?"

The Ko-Matoran scratched his head. "What happened? One second a Muaka chased me, the next I'm here."

Jareroden looked at his companions. "This is our team?"

Gringat grinned. "Not the weirdest pack I've ever seen."

Illod looked toward the tallest one. "What'd you find, Dalta?"

"Everything's clear, just got the green sign from Erab." Said being spoke.

Illod's group by that time already joined with the larger one. Once everyone was in place, the Toa of Ice stepped out a few feet away from the front of the mass.

"Listen up, everyone. You have been gathered here for your skills, abilities, and traits. We have an ally gone missing, and it is clear that he's in need of assistance. We are to locate and rescue him. Understand?"

The Ruru-baring Matoran raised his hand. "Just one question: Why're we here?"

"As I've said, you each have traits that allowed you to survive and defend yourself. You will be provided with equipment needed to survive in out friend's last known location."

The Ko-Matoran raised his hand. "What does he look like?"

"He is a tall entity, around the size of the being behind you." Illod said, pointing the brown being in the back. "His armor's orange-and-black, and he wears a Great Mask of Adpatation. His armor most likely changed to allow him to survive in Izewofk. His name's Velobla."

Jareroden raised his hand next. "What is Izewofk?"

Illod gave a sad smile. "It was once an industrial world, now ravaged by nuclear warfare. You yourself got a glimpse of it."

Jareroden's heartlight flickered for a second; his eyes widened and grew brighter.

"What sort of equipment are we getting?" He asked.

Illod smiled. "All Toa are to receive adaptive armor, the Matoran will have specially designed machines."

At that moment, a blue light carried everyone else upwards, fading in a sky blue light. When they reappeared in a flash (literally), they had all changed. The Ko-Matoran had a small device on his back. A breathing tube was attached to it and his Kanohi. The Turaga had a similar device, while the other Matoran's had no tube. A thin layer of energy coated him instead. The tall one's was in a steampunk style, with gears around where his limbs bend.

Jaroden's Kanohi shifted into what resembled a breath mask of some sort. On his forearms were curious mechanisms. When he activated them, a blade flipped over on each forearm. The blue Toa had a device with mess of coils circling around it. The left upper arm had spiked armor, the right one had two small blades attached to it. The gold Toa had a device with green vials attached to it, a tube from it to his Kanohi. Said mask was warped into a shape much like a Garai. Ilod went back to the bulky form he took before.

"Alright" he began. "We'll split into 2 teams. Ahpolki, Jareroden, Dalta, your with me. Akara, Komart, Aridike, your with Gringat."

Everyone got into their assigned groups. Once that was done, two portals leapt to life. Each team took one portal, and then both of them faded from view.

_**Unknwon location, Izewofk…..**_

A strange and unusual Toa, clan in lime green and black armor, lay dazed on the dead soil. He bore what appeared to be a Faxon, though with a red tube connected from it to some machinery on his back. Said technology was most likely the only thing keeping him alive. When he awoke, fiery orange eyes evolved from mere sparks. Now they were like twin suns. His left hand was a gruesome claw, as though it were designed by Tren Krom himself. He placed it on his head, shaking off the sudden bioqauke of a headache. When it faded, there was one thought in his mind: Zukon.

_Zukon….._ The being thought to himself. _Is that…..me?_

He heard a small sound, coming from a pile of scrap metal. Out of it came a small being, mostly organic. Each shoulder had two pronged, organic spikes. In one hand was a blade, the other a rusting blade. A single pale-blue eye scanned his surroundings, filled with fear and mistrust. Zukon hid in the shadow of a wreckage, a war vehicle most likely. When the small crimson being left, he followed. Surely this being might know something about this strange world.

Suddenly, it turned around, firing an arrow. A small flame passed the Toa's right shoulder, imbedding itself into a brick wall. The being let out a laugh, smirking under its helm.

"Really now?" he snorted. "You make Rad-Bats look like Rynkh."

He stepped forward, hold out his crossbow. "Now wutt's an el-lee-n doin' 'ere?" He spoke in a southern accent.

Zukon tilted his head. "Alien? What makes you think that?"

When those words left his mouth, they said something in the short one: madness.

"The fact that yawl came to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He screamed as he fired another shout. In a nanosecond, he moved to the left, dodging the arrow. The next, he was standing on top of a fallen migget.

"Take over the world? You're nuttier than a Vezon." A sudden thought occurred to him."Erm… what's a Vezon?"

The red being shrugged. "How in Zahille should I know? You're the monster."

Zukon frowned. "If I really were a monster, would you even be speaking right now?"

"…point tak'n." Zukon raised his foot, letting his prisoner get some air. He looked up at him, uneasy.

"What's 'our name, stran-gurr?" He Inquired?

Zukon scratched the back of his head. "Zukon. You?"

Ze little one crossed his arms. "Koluh. What brings you here to this deadlock?" He snort.

Zukon frowned. "The sad part. I don't know, well, remember really."

Koluh sighed. "Whelp, might as well tag along. Boss outta know watt to do 'ith you."

Koluh point toward (what he assumed) to be the east. "Dis way." He shouted, leading the Toa.

_**Things are going to get stranger and stranger, aren't they?**_


End file.
